


Don't Lie to Me

by AQueenWithoutRules



Series: The Undertale Brothers, and How They Came to Be [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Consent, Dom Papyrus, Fontcest, He'll do anything, If it'll give him his way, Incest, Language Kink, Lotsa kinks, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Sans doesn't like to curse, Sub Sans, Teasing, Undertail, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: Papyrus isn't going to leave his post for something as simple as a set of games he could watch later!  Sans has no problems with being alone with him after everyone else goes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *SQUAWK*  
> I HAD LIKE FOUR IDEAS FOR MY FIC OF THE DAY  
> BUT I DECIDED TO DO THIS ONE BC SUPERBOWL AND ALL AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR IT  
> ANYWAY YES FIRST ACTUAL SMUT WOW  
> THAT FAILED BUT HEYYYY PRACTICE MAKES P E R F E C T  
> Takes place right before 'But it All Changed' ;33

The MTT Games.

A regular once a year event where monsters paid thousands of gold for a 30 second advertisement and were let off of their jobs earlier to go home and attend.

You would, at this point, assume that Papyrus would refuse to let himself off of work.

And well, you would be correct.

No matter how much the skeleton idolized the robot, he refused to let himself off that easily. 

There was work to be done, after all!

So every year, every monster went home early, bid farewell by Undyne who left her own station to watch the games... except for Papyrus.

It only motivated him more.

If everyone were at home except him, than he was the only barricade between a human and their destination! He was the only one who would be capable of stopping a human at this time of the year! And gathering their soul for King Asgore was hence, his job, and only his job!

And Sans didn't mind.

The only reason the smaller skeleton would have been interested in the games in the first place would be the commercials. Certainly, they were quite comical, but they didn't make up for every other moment of the show.

Especially since he had his own show right here, all to himself.

He leaned against his stand, a smile on his face, blue dusting his head as he watched his brother stand upright again from a puzzle lower to the ground. He refused to ever crouch, seeming to think that it would improve his flexibility and posture if he simply bent over every time.

And Sans, of course, would never complain at the sight he was presented with every time his brother bent down.

The taller of the two turned, spotting Sans' blush and raising a brow, to which Sans hurriedly stood back up straight and shook his head in a dismissive 'no', smiling awkwardly as Papyrus shrugged and went back to his job.

Sans let out a barely audible sigh as he did. He didn't know what would happen if he were caught in the action of leering at his brother every time he showed more than he maybe should. Especially in public! Where anybody who wasn't home could see them! He would probably be disgusted. Sans was sure he would. That is, if it were anyone except Papyrus. Papyrus could do no wrong in his mind. The other skeleton bent over again and Sans' attention went back to the view immediately.

Papyrus wasn't sure what had set his brother off, but he was determined to find out. He bent back over the puzzle he had already recalibrated, putting in some convincing arm motions to make it seem as if he were still working on it as he watched his brother curiously out of the corner of his eye. As he leaned, he saw the blue on Sans' face brighten slightly and his body rise as he moved to the balls of his feet and leaned towards him. Papyrus bent back upward slightly before going back down as if forgetting something to see his reaction. The small skeleton's blushing intensified as he went upward, Sans dropping his feet back down and attempting to look relaxed, and as he leaned towards the puzzle again the other leaned towards him, staring at...

Oh.

Oh ho ho.

Papyrus was going to have fun with this.

He silently smirked out of his brother's view before slowly coming back up. He turned towards Sans, posture tall and head tilted, sticking his pelvis out behind him slightly more, in a way where it still looked natural but certainly drew his brother's eyes. He saw the lights flicker downward before making an obvious attempt to stay at his eyes, face flushed blue.

Adorable.

Papyrus stayed silent, staring for a while and head remaining tilted until Sans grew self-conscious. “what?” He asked, thinking that perhaps he had missed his brother saying something as he had tried to distract himself from his-

Nope. Not down that line of thinking, no sir. He was trying to distract himself FROM it, not distract himself WITH it.

“Nothing.” Papyrus spoke quietly and Sans couldn't help but feel that he had done something wrong, but as the other turned and walked away, swinging his hips, Sans' attention was quickly drawn to the side once again. He felt a pressure in his pants and sighed, trying to lower his shirt a bit more as he walked after him. He zipped up his coat for extra obscurity.

Bad move.

At the next puzzle, right next to Sans' own station, Papyrus turned and looked him up and down at the sudden difference from his normally unbuttoned, unzipped coat, raising a brow again. “Why did you zip your coat...?” 

Sans fumbled for an answer. “i- uh, i- i, i mean... i was cold! yeah, just- just cold...” He stuck his hands in his pockets to stop the fidgeting from lying to Papyrus, looking downward towards the ground.

Papyrus, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and scowled at Sans' lie. It disappointed him that his brother would lie to him about something so simple as 'he's horny.' The bump in his shorts may have been hidden by the three layers of clothing, but not even they could hide the blue glow showing downward further on his legs, shining cerulean out of his shorts and projecting small shadows onto the snow. But it was fine. Papyrus would just have to keep trying, until his brother was begging to be fucked, laid out under him, sweating, panting...

His scowl turned to a smirk at the sight in his mind, and he shook his head. 

He'd have to get there, first.

No benefits were gained when you didn't try.

“Cold?” He tilted his head at his brother, wiping any remaining evidence of his thought process from his face. “Strange... I'm feeling a bit hot, to be honest.” He adjusted his waistband, knowing he was drawing the other's eye again, before moving his hand up and adjusting his scarf as well. After a silent moment, he removed the scarf entirely, revealing his neck and scar from an unknown event in his childhood. 

“oh stars...” He heard his brother murmur it quietly, almost unable to be heard, and he smirked before once again putting up an air of innocence.

“Do you want the scarf on you, instead?” He said it slowly, a sultry voice, implying that he wasn't necessarily talking about his neck, before he wrapped it there.

In reality, Sans was sweltering.

As if his... butt, hadn't been bad enough, now it was as if his brother was CONSCIOUSLY teasing him!

He let out a high whine before immediately regretting it and bringing a hand up quickly to cover his mouth and nose hole.

Too late. His brother, leaned close to put the scarf on, had heard.

“Sans...?” Papyrus raised his shoulders and tilted his head into one, eyes half lidded and brows raised as he spoke. “Did you... want something else?”

Sans panted, shoulders rising and falling, trying to control himself. He needed to calm down, think rationally... but at the look on his brother's face, his control snapped. He collapsed into the skeleton, who easily caught him, and he pawed at his battle body, clenching his fingers tightly on any fabric he found. 

“please- paps, please--”

“Please what?”

Sans paused, continuing to scrabble for places to grip as he looked up into Papyrus' eyes slowly. “i need you, please- fuck...” He cursed himself for cursing for a moment before he realized the other skeleton's grip had tightened considerable around him when he had. If that was what it took... “fuck me pap, please- i need you, fucking please-” 

The sentence was interrupted as he was thrown against the station aggressively, Papyrus' hands running up his shirt and over his ribs, under them, under his sternum, his spine, until eventually Sans couldn't even focus on where the pleasure was anymore, it was all around, everywhere, and he knew distantly that he himself was letting out a stream of 'please, paps- fuck me, fuck me- i need you-'

Papyrus let out a growl, panting as he pulled back and stuck his hand down Sans' pants, pulling them down with his other hand in the process, too impatient to do one task at a time. He ran his fingers down the cock Sans had formed and to the bottom, eyes narrowed as he stared deeply into the other's sockets. “Form a pussy.”

Sans didn't argue whatsoever, magic almost reacting of its own accord to the dominant display and as soon as it formed what he wanted, Papyrus stuck two fingers into the magic and swirled them around. Sans let out little gasps and whines, covering his mouth to keep himself silent, and for once Papyrus didn't argue against it. His own cock ached against his blue shorts, but he glanced around to make sure nobody was around. Maybe he should have done so before, but it seemed to not matter. Everybody else was home, after all.

Papyrus let out a gasp as he ripped his shorts down and the cold air hit his member full force before he placed one hand on Sans' station and the other he drew up the back of his spine, staring once more into his eyesockets with a smirk. “Try not to scream. We don't want to attract anyone, do we~?” Without giving him any time to respond, he slammed into the dripping pussy, hilting himself completely before giving a moment for Sans to adjust. He didn't want to break him, after all. At least, not yet.

Sans used one hand to cover his mouth and nose, keeping himself mostly silent and yet unable to breathe. With his other, he scrabbled for purchase on his brother as he was impaled, finding it in the scarf-less neck he now sported.

After a short while of stillness, Sans grew impatient. He bounced once on Papyrus, pulling his head off of the skeleton's shoulder.

The motion gave Papyrus a moment of blinding pleasure, but he didn't continue it as Sans was moving again. He pulled himself back from Papyrus enough to see his face, the sight giving the taller skeleton pause. Sans had those blue eyelights that he loved so much, formed into their own hearts. He was panting, his face formed into an adorable wide-mouthed pout as he spoke. “papyrusssss~ pleasseeeeeee...~ i can- i can take itttttttt...~” He panted to collect himself before looking up once more with a serious look on his face, the drunken heart lights having faded with time. “fuck me hard and fast.”

And well.

How could Papyrus ever argue with that?

He pulled out and slammed into the other quickly, Sans letting out a yelp before remembering he was supposed to be quiet and covering his mouth and nose again. He only breathed occasionally, when he really needed to, and Papyrus saw it as a fun little challenge to make that be as often as possible.

For Sans, who held his hand tighter around the other's neck and rolled his once-again heart-shaped pupils back into his head, it only upped the pleasure.

He didn't know what it was about it, but the inability to breath made things much more interesting.

Sans came first, legs at this point wrapped around Papyrus in an attempt to bring them closer as he was rammed over and over again into the station.

The taller skeleton felt Sans' walls tighten around him and a muffled moan as he prevented himself from crying out once more. He glanced around again to make sure nobody was nearby as he felt himself nearing his own climax before leaning forward towards his mate, pushing the scarf out of the way with his chin and sinking his teeth into his neck harshly. 

Sans couldn't help crying out at that, a scream forcing its way out of his throat as his tears welled up at the overwhelming intensity of it all, the pain mixed with the pleasure as he came again.

Sans' second orgasm was enough to push Papyrus himself over the edge, and the feeling of a thick liquid being squirted slowly inside of him made Sans both slightly queasy and turned him on again, but he could tell he would never be able to go another round. His eyes drooped and his legs fell around Papyrus, who showered him with his own kisses as he slowly fell asleep against the other. "And, next time, Sans..." He heard the other lean closer. "Don't lie to me."

Unable to fight it any more, Sans fell asleep with those words ringing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Boyyy don't lie to Paps he'll make you regret it  
> Or maybe not  
> You know I don't think Sans really minds here  
> I sure as heck wouldn't  
> Remind me if I missed something/inconsistency in story ladadadada


End file.
